Say It Again
by jarofbrokenhearts
Summary: "Brave little girl, aren't you?" He said as his smirk widened. Does he think he looks cool in that? I rolled my eyes at his narcissism. Well, too bad for him cause I think he looks retarded with it. What an irritating guy! Adopted from Shirozu.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: "Brave little girl, aren't you?" He said as his smirk widened. Does he think he looks cool in that? I rolled my eyes. His smirk looks retarded. What an irritating guy!_

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine. Story will be from now. Adopted from Shirozu.

* * *

Say It Again

"You are so lucky, you know?" Amy, my best friend squealed over the phone. "That's what _you _say! I don't wanna live in a country with Asian nerds and their beady little eyes. Ugh, why do I have to move to Japan again?" I said, not actually directing the question to the girl over the phone. I had absolutely _no_ choice in the matter of moving to another country. And no, I am not a racist. Call me a bitch; you may, but who in the world wouldn't in my case?

'_Unfair judgement!'_, My mind screamed.

"Why ask me? I'm not the one forcing you to stay in Japan, and besides, you're half Japanese! Maybe your parents just want you to let out your 'Japanese You' or something."

"Maybe.. but, I still don't wanna leave America!" I knew I was whining; that always happened when I _really_ didn't want something.

"Think of it this way. You can change your whole look, be who you want to be, and no one will know that you ate paste in first grade! No one will judge you!"

"But still, making new friends is troublesome. Besides, _you_ were the one who ate paste, not me." **(A/N: They're 17 years old, their elementary, middle and high school are joined)**

I wasn't usually this pessimistic, but the thought of leaving my friends, school and everyone else just made me depressed. I even started missing my _teachers_. Do you know how much I hate my teachers? I _hate_ them. _Extremely_.

Yet, here I am, starting to miss them.

Shocker.

"Never mind, I'm going over to your house, okay?" Amy said. "Fine, just don't bring any chips. I'm not cleaning my room while you sneak out through the window again." I said as Amy snickered. "Yes, mother."

I sighed as I closed my phone and proceeded to pack my clothes. What a drag.

**15 minutes later**

_Ding Dong._

The doorbell rang. I ran down the stairs and opened the door. "Hey Amy," I greeted her. "Hey Mikan," Amy said as she walked in the house. "Hey Amy, here's the book I lent," I said as I tossed her the hardcover book. I didn't bother to look if she got hit in the head by it or something. She had good reflexes anyway.

After she caught it, my dog, Katy, started sniffing her feet. "Hey Katy! How you doin'?" Amy said as she ruffled her hair.

I hate dogs, why'd we even buy her? They poo and pee everywhere and expect their owners to clean it. The nerve of the little furry, barking creatures.

I popped a lollipop into my mouth and dragged my feet to the living room.

"Oh yeah, I bought a new horror DVD." I said as I stared at the bloody pictures on the front and back cover.

"Okay, let's put that away for now, I'm going to get nightmares if I keep staring at the thing." I shivered as I put it away.

To be more specific, above the cupboard where it's pictures will never disturb anyone but the ceiling.

_Hope mom doesn't find it. If she does, I'm going to burn it before she even opens the cover._

"Okay, so... What are you here for?" I said, getting impatient. "Er... Don't know?" Amy face palmed. "Come on, you can tell me!" I almost shouted.

What was she hiding? Why wasn't she telling me? Is it guy trouble? A fight with her parents? What did she-

I swore I just saw Amy turn red... Or just the light getting into my eyes. "You know about periods, right?" She stuttered while playing with her fingers as if they were the most interesting thing in the whole world.

"Er, yes? Don't tell me you're only having it now!"

"No no no!"

"Then what is it?"

"Well, you see... it's been over two months and I still haven't started my next one.."

"What?" As shocked as I was, I could still let out my voice. Glad my parents were at work or they'd barge into my room and be the busybody selves they are.

"What happened? Are you pregnant? Did you do _it_ with anyone?" I lowered my voice at the 'it' part. Nobody needed to know anything we were discussing.

"PREGNANT? YESS! That bitch's parents are _soo_ going to throw her out! MUAHAHAHAHA!" She shouted as a sweat rolled of the side of my head.

"Um, Amy?" I said as I poked her twice, interrupting her evil slash dramatic moment. "Yes?" She turned to look at me.

"Which 'bitch' are you talking about? Cindy?" I gasped as she nodded and grinned evilly.

"Seriously? She's pregnant? Wha- Wait a minute, how do _you_ know she hadn't gotten her period? Don't tell me she's going to give you-"

"Yeah! Everyone knows that you were an expert in those stuff so she threatened me to asked you, you know that she'd be too embarrassed to ask you! Can't you see? We have the advantage here, she still doesn't know she's pregnant."

She scribbled something down on a piece of paper and shoved it into my face.

"Amy, do you know that when someone threatens you, It's a bad thing?" I sweat dropped. I don't think she knows...

On the paper, it read:

_1) We could tell her that her parents needed to bring her to the hospital because her you-know-what had stopped working_

_2) She goes to the hospital with her parents and into the examination room to check her you-know-what_

_3) The doctor tells her parents that she's pregnant_

_4) Her parents get totally mad and throw her out of the family! She wouldn't be able to go to school anymore! MUAHAHAHAHA!_

I sweat dropped. "Er, Amy? Isn't this going too far?"

I then instinctively remembered everything she had done to me. With every flashback I had in my mind, the frown on my face turned to an angry one, then turned furious. Really, I swear there's something wrong with that girl.

"Let's do it!" I grinned evilly as I snapped out my phone and made sure my caller ID wasn't present to anyone.

**Texting Part (Remember, Mikan is anonymous to Cindy):**

_Mikan: hey, ur Cindy, rite?_

_Cindy: yea, whaddaya wan'?_

_Mikan: i heard that you're you-kno-wad stopped working n i think i kno wads happenin'_

_Cindy: RLY? WAD HAPPEN'D?_

_Mikan: OK, ur gonna hav 2 go to 2 de hospital wid ur parents, its kinda serious, u kno.._

_Cindy: OMG! i'll tell my parents rite away!_

**End of Texting Part**

"Sucker!" I stuck my tongue out as Amy laughed uncontrollably. "Too bad I won't be able to see the expression on her face when her parents dump her!", I sighed as Amy comforted me.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to tell you the details when I call. Oh, and be sure to tell me about the hotties there!" Amy squealed at the doorway as I sigh all-too-knowingly.

"Well, bye Amy! Be sure to send me off from the airport!" I shouted at the door as she waved goodbye. "Will do, sista!" She shouted back.

**_The next day_**

Three luggage bags were present in my hand. Where's Amy? My flight's departing soon! I lifted my arm to look at my watch and then heard a shout that I swore sounded like my best friend. "HHEEEYYY! MIKAN!"

Amy stopped in front of me and breathed deeply. "Be sure to call, promise?" Amy hugged me.

I was on the verge of tears as I hugged her back. "Yeah!" I said. My parents called for me and I said one last goodbye to Amy.

**End of Prologue**

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, so most of you readers should know that this originally wasn't my story, but I asked to adopt it from Shirozu. So please do not complain or anything like that, that I supposedly 'stole' her story. I did not, and she herself can prove that. Well, please enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mikan's POV**

I breathed deeply as I stepped out of the airport, dragging my luggage and my parents walking behind me. Ahh, the wonders of fresh air.

Six hours had passed and the sky was dark, the moon shining brightly with the other stars that had decided to accompany it.

Somehow, I felt as if the whole solar system was laughing at me, shining while I was drowning in my misery.

"Mikan," A voice behind me sang. "Yes, mom?" I asked as I turned my head to see the 'grown-up version' of me. Many have said that my mom and I looked alike, but I didn't see the similarities.

Her blonde hair shined, looking golden under the light of the moon, reminding me of the difference between my mom and I. She also had fair and almost flawless skin.

My mom said that the best way to get a man is by his stomach or something along those lines.. Bet that was how she got dad, I mean, she's a pretty good cook. Not that I was boasting about my mom or anything, her 'secret ingredient' was _love_.

Yeah, _right._

For me, LOVE meant Losers Oranges' Violate Egoists. **(A/N: .. shut up)**

It's a lame one, I know. Cause love is lame itself. Great, I'm starting to think up of rubbish. Back to the real world, please.

She reached into her coat and pulled out something small, like a ring box, but slightly bigger. It had a mahogany color and an elegant design on the outer case. It had kind of an old feel to it and my instincts told me it was something important; like the box had experienced something terribly difficult and survived.

My mother's hand reached out for mine and pulled my fingers back from my palm. She took the box, placed it on my palm with both of her hands and wrapped her hands around mine and the box. She stayed like that for a while, I didn't know how long, but something told me that if I were to pull back, she would start crying; so I didn't.

Then she slowly removed her hands from mine, a gentle expression on her face. I smiled at her, knowing that she just entrusted me with something important. My father took her hand then kissed it, smiling at her like she had just achieved something.

I didn't question nor ask anything, because I know an important moment when I saw one and I wasn't going to destroy it. Too bad a vehicle did.

A long black limo pulled up at the road in front of me as my parents broke from their trance and gave me my other two luggage bags and my guitar case.

I should probably tell you that Gakuen Alice is famous for their student singers. Almost half of the people who graduate from there have become international celebrities. Kinda why I didn't complain as much.

But as you all know that everyone else _thinks;_ Gakuen Alice is actually a place for '_gifted_' students, not a place for students who have music potential. The people who became celebrities after graduating from there had Pheromone alices. But of course, there were some others who became celebrities because of pure talent.

My mom told me about the Sense alice, since she was a graduate from there. The Sense alice disrupts or controls any of your five senses, or six, which some people have. The Sense alice, is of course, very powerful, but not the most powerful.

"Bye honey, we'll miss you, be sure to call every once in a while!" My mom blew her nose, then group-hugged me with dad. I sweat dropped, what happened to the totally calm mom I had just a while ago?

"Yes mom, I know. I'll call you guys when I have the time okay?" I hugged them back, finally noticing the feeling of your parents leaving you for a long time.

I stepped into the limo after my parents gave me my other phone, after I pocketed the box.

When the limo sped off, I put down my luggage bags and sighed. Then I realized that I wasn't told what the box was for. I was going to have to ask mom next time; it wasn't something you could just casually ask on the phone.

"Hey there! You must be Mikan Sakura! I'm Narumi-Sensei, your homeroom teacher!" A weird gay looking person popped up in front of me as I jumped, startled at the person with blond hair over.

"Um, you're a _guy_, right?" I asked. Raising one brow was hard, so what happened was that both my eyebrows went up. "Ehehe, yes, I am a guy."

Oh.

"I will be your homeroom teacher, Narumi-sensei from class 2-B. Pleased to meet you!" The man took my hand and shook it. "Yeah, thanks." I smiled, then o took out my crimson phone, plugged in my earphones and started my playlist.

Two hours passed_._ I stepped out of the vehicle as a map was shoved in front of my face. I quickly snatched the map from my face and saw Narumi-sensei skipping to god-knows-where. Since it was a Saturday, he didn't have to escort me to class.

I then took a cart from who-knows-where and put my five luggage bags in it while my guitar case was slung over my right shoulder. Knowing that there would be instructions in the map when the man took off, I unfolded the map.

_The hell?_

'_Curse that gay man!'_ I thought as I crumpled the map. How could I get to the administration office with that piece of _doodled_ paper? _'Oh well, might as well explore for a little while.'_ I thought.

After a few hours of walking around, I had already recognized where the elementary to high school divisions were. I gotta admit, the whole place was huge.

The elementary division was nearer to the northern forest, and yes, I knew there were forests because at the sides of the map which weren't drawn on , there were many dark trees and three parts of the forest. I had been to the south part where I was dropped off and there were no forests there.

The middle school division was in the northeast part, next to the elementary division. And finally, my division, High school division. It was at the East. In the middle of these forests stood Central Town. Its gates were locked. What did you expect? It was almost midnight! I didn't know the rest of the place because it was too far away.

After a few minutes of walking, I finally found the administration office and looked at the old lady. Her face was a little wrinkly with little makeup. Still, she looked kind. After an inspection, I said, "Mikan Sakura." calmly. She looked at me for a while and turned to the desk on her right. She then opened a wardrobe and looked through it.

She took out a file with _'_**Mikan Sakura**' printed, bold, on it. "I assume you know where the high school division is. In this file, states your room number, your star rank and so on. Here are the keys and welcome to Gakuen Alice!" She smiled as she handed me the file and the keys.

I thanked her and walked out of the office. I flipped the file open and read the details of my profile.

_Name: Mikan Sakura, Daughter of Yuka Azumi_

_Age and Birthdate: 17, 1st January 1991_

_Star Rank: Special Star_

_Alice(s): Nullification and unknown_

I then turned to the next page. After a few paragraphs of rubbish,

_High School Dorms_

_Room No. 394_

_For inquiries, dial 2 on the phone in your room or go to the administration office yourself._

That's all I needed to know. I then went to the High School dorm and entered my room on the top floor.

_'Wow',_ That's what I thought when I entered the room.

The whole room was as big as five living rooms! The room was perfect! The walls were painted pale green and the doors were black. I bet this was only my bedroom. I entered the other doors and I was right.

I had a bedroom just in the entrance. On the left was a black painted door leading to the kitchen which was sparkling clean, with all the things needed to cook. On the right was my bathroom, which had a full body tub, a shower, sinks and a toilet.

To describe my bedroom; as you know, the walls were pale green with the doors painted black. A flat screen TV measured 100x180cm was above a short but long desk that almost reached both sides of the wall.

On the right side of the desk, a tall DVD desk was placed. And at the left side of the desk was nothing but an open area of space. _'Guess I can put my guitar case there,"_, I thought. Beside the door was my queen-sized bed, it had soft lavender pillows, white blankets and white canopy.

On the right side beside the bathroom door, there was a huge wardrobe that almost covered the whole right side of the room. I opened the wardrobe and saw six sets of uniforms; three for winter and another three summer uniforms.

The summer uniform consisted of a short sleeved white shirt_(supposedly untucked)_ with the academy logo **A** on its breast pocket with a loose ribbon hung around it's collar and a black and red chequered skirt.

The winter uniform consisted or a long sleeved white shirt with a tie hung around its collar. The black jacket covers the white shirt with an golden **A** in the breast pocket. And last of all, a black and red chequered skirt.

After a few minutes of gazing into my room, I started to unpack my first luggage bag which had all my necessities in itand put them where they belonged.

I then placed my guitar case next to the desk on the left side of the desk and started unpacking my other four luggage bags filled with clothes and put them in my wardrobe perfectly. There was still space left in the wardrobe, if I wanted to buy more.

Not feeling tired at all, I put on a black jacket and walked out. I spotted a cherry blossom tree and walked to it. I sat down, leaning on the trunk of the Sakura tree.

**End of POV**

_Perhaps if she were more observant, she would notice a pair of blood red eyes, watching her every move._

* * *

Author's note: I changed a few things in this chapter for a reason. You'll know when the story progresses.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mikan's POV**

I yawned, starting to feel the exhaustion then placed my hand on the tree trunk for support, taking my time to slowly get up. I was about to turn to walk back to my room until I suddenly felt the air get heavy behind me. My eyes narrowed and I quickly turned my head to look if anyone was there.

Nobody was there.

_'Perhaps it was just my imagination.'_ I thought then turned my head back and walked to my room to sleep. I still kept a lookout though, feeling creeped out; you never know when something will happen to you.

**End of Mikan's POV**

_'Hmph. Mikan Sakura, eh? I've got to keep a better eye on her..'_The red-eyed person disappeared into the shadows.

**The Next Day**

"_Ringg! Ringg! RINGG! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHO-!"_

_BAM_

A slim figure spread on the bed, with her right fist on top of the once-working, now-broken alarm clock. The broken parts inside jumped out at the force, but the figure didn't seem to notice. Good thing there wasn't anything sharp or her hand would've been bleeding.

**Mikan's POV**

'_Shit. Please don't be late, please don't be late.'_ I jumped out of bed and dashed into the bathroom with my uniform. I came out of the bathroom, around 5 minutes later, wearing my uniform, then tied my hair into a high ponytail and looked at my clock that was hanging from the wall.

_'6.48. So much for being late. I might as well take my time.'_ I smiled at the mechanical device; relieved that I wasn't going to be late on my first day, then put on my socks, shoes and picked up my bag. Bread sprung out from my toaster and I quickly buttered it and ate it outside after locking my room door.

I took out my schedule with one hand while walking towards the High School Division. I slowed down while reading; just in case I bumped into someone. I noticed some people looking at me, but that happened all the time so I didn't really care.

I stopped reading in front of the building because there were stairs and I didn't want to trip. I overheard some girls talking about something on the front page of a magazine, but I couldn't see it from my angle.

"She's so lovely! I wish I could be like her! She has a beautiful face, lovely voice and big brains too! Have you heard her new song?It's called _bla bla bla bla..."_ I looked at the page they were looking at when they flipped to a page in the magazine and found a stunningly beautiful woman.

She looked like she was in her early 20s, flaming red and orange hair that reached the base of her neck (The kind of cut that looks like a flame from the back), intimidating red eyes with orange hues, a beauty spot under her left eye, rosy cheeks and pink glossy lips.

She was wearing a red tube top with a red bolero, black jeans and black strapped 2 inched heels. As for her accessories, she wore silver hoop earrings, a silver heart necklace, three gold coloured bangles, a diamond ring on her middle finger at her right hand and a small heart shaped diamond as her _belly button piercing._

I was stunned, rooted to the ground in shock and I was absolutely _sure _that it wasn't because of her looks. She was beautiful; yes, but I have seen at least a few people with better looks than her and I did _not_ freeze nor melt nor did anything related to shock.

I've never heard of her and yet.. I couldn't stop but think that I had met her before.

I almost forgot about getting to class until some rowdy underclassmen decided to act younger than their age and start shouting everywhere. I just rolled my eyes at them and walked off to class.

Narumi-sensei was waiting for me in front of the door after the bell rang. "Ohayo, Mikan-chan! Come in when I give you the signal, okay?" He smiled after spotting me then opened and walked into the room.

I pressed my ear against the door slightly and heard him say, "Good morning, class! Today we are going to have a new student, please welcome Mikan-chan!"

I pulled my shoulders back, stood straight, opened the door and walked into the class in a polite manner.

Girls glared.

Boys stared.

_'Oh boy..' _I sweat dropped. The girls looked like they were going to kill me if I continued to hog all the attention, and the boys were looking at me like I was their prey.

Something must have happened because everyone suddenly quieted down and had blank expressions on. Narumi-sensei probably used his alice on them; he told me about his pheromone alice somewhere along the way to Alice Academy.

"Mikan-chan is in the SA class, she is a special-star and her alice is nullification. Today is free period because we have a new student. Gotta go, bye class!" He talked so fast I almost couldn't understand what he was saying. He ran out of the classroom.

Then I heard a distinct girly squeal from the direction he ran off to, ''_SERIO-KUNN!''_. Now _that_ made me shiver. And who the heck is Serio?

Well, now I have completely no idea what to do. Oh great, he didn't even assign me a seat. A blond girl stood up and walked to me. I was surprised and was about to ask her but she beat me to it.

She stopped in front of me and said, "Nullification? What a dumb alice. How did an alice like _that_ get you into the Special Star section?"

I heard some girls whispering, "_Look at her, that Luna is trying to steal the attention again."_I saw some of the girls giving disgusted looks to the blond, some even sneering.

I was going to speak when she interrupted, "Show the principal your _underwear?"_ She smirked, some people laughed. I could feel my eyes widening.

Okay, that's it. That just pissed me off. Never, _**EVER**_ piss off Mikan Sakura!

"No, and how did _YOU_ get here?" She was about to speak when I interrupted her,

_"Sleep with him?"_

I grinned evilly when her jaw dropped.** Bullseye**, much?

**End of POV**


	4. Chapter 4

**Natsume's POV**

'_What the fuck's going on? I can't even sleep quietly.' _I took my manga off of my face to see and put my feet down on the floor.

I looked where everyone was staring and directed my stare to the front, seeing two girls in front of the class. One had blonde hair but I couldn't see the other girl properly because blondie was blocking her face.

_"What's going on in here?"_

Everyone looked at me, including the two girls at the front. When I saw who the blonde was, I saw red. What the hell is she trying to do this time?

Then a mob of girls started surrounding me.

_"Natsume-kun, you shouldn't bother with that kind of girl!"_

_"Yeah, Natsume-kun, that slut is a bad influence!"_

_"Go back to sleep, Natsume, that bitch doesn't deserve your time!"_

Who the fuck were they to tell me what to do? I glared at them and burned their hair and they ran shouting for water.

Luna ran to me, clinging onto my arm as I glared at her, but she didn't seem to notice.

She pouted; probably thinking I would think that she looked cute, while I gave her a disgusted look. She looked even uglier doing that. Not that she wasn't already ugly before.

"Natsume! That _bitch_ just said I slept with the principal! Do something!"

I pushed her away, not wanting to get infected with her germs, saying, "No. Why should I? It's true, isn't it?" It was more of a statement than a question. I heard some people behind me whispering something like, _"Well, he does have a point there."_

She stared down at the floor like it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen. "Hey, you there!" Someone behind Luna shouted. Who dared shout at me?

I finally got a look at her. She wasn't ugly, I'd give her that at least.

There was an expression in her eyes, I couldn't figure out what it was, so I ignored it.

I stared at her, putting on a bored face, expecting here to run to me and squeal like a fangirl as I got ready to burn her hair.

**End of Natsume's POV**

**Mikan's POV**

I watched as the two 'talked'. Seems like they had some sort of relationship before, from what I can tell. It wasn't that hard to figure out, anyway.

I looked at the girl, Luna, was it? I pitied her, even if she called me a bitch. I only shot my mouth off because I was angry! I didn't know it was true! Anyway, that bastard called Natsume pisses me off! Pissing Mikan Sakura off not once, but twice! Two people pissing me off in the same day! Don't they teach manners in this school?

I was so angry at him, I shouted, "Hey, you there!" and pointed my index finger at him. I looked at him with angry eyes, something I rarely did.

He looked at me, bored. I noticed his hand opening up, like he was ready to do something. He was probably going to use his alice on me, so I put up my nullification.

I walked slowly to him, the tension in the room slowly rising while I gave off a deathly aura. People within a 2-metre radius from me started whimpering away.

"What do you want?" The bastard asked me. I then stopped a few feet away from him and I glared at him, "For you to _shut the hell up._This is _my_ fight, so don't butt in!"

I noticed his eyes widening, with the rest of the class. Noise filled the room saying,

_"Oh my god! She asked Natsume to shut up!"_

_"Is she looking for a death wish?"_

_"Natsume, she asked you to shut up! Do something!"_

_"I didn't know anyone had such courage to talk to Natsume like that!"_

Natsume glared at the class, quieting them down. He looked back to me and smirked. My left eye started twitching in annoyance. Does this guy even know that I asked him to shut up?

"Brave little girl, aren't you?" He said as his smirk widened. Does he think he looks cool in that? Again, both my eyebrows raised up. Most all of the girls in the room swooned over his smirk. I rolled my eyes.

For me, his little smirk looked **retarded**. What an irritating guy!

**End of POV**

* * *

Author's Note: ALRIGHT PEOPLE, starting from now onwards, the writing style is mine. And please, for those who haven't re-read chapter 2,** PLEASE RE-READ CHAPTER 2 BECAUSE I ADDED SOMETHING IMPORTANT IN THERE.**


	5. Chapter 5

I could almost feel my eye twitching at the irony of it all. My first day here and I already gathered this much unwanted attention. I have to learn how to stop doing that.

And I _really_ want to get out of the spotlight and this annoying guy's face right now. I frowned mentally; I knew his kind of person from experience. This kind of person knew how to break you and enjoy it. This was the type of person you didn't want to get acquainted with.

My mind panicked, trying to find a way to redirect the attention.

I ignored his question, and instead, asked another question relating to the girl who had previously irritated me. _I'm going to be _so_ hated for this._

"Eh? Are you two a couple or something? You look like you're having a lover's spat." I feigned innocence, but I was inwardly apologizing because I knew this would trigger some sort of bad reaction.

The result was worse than I thought, because the room's temperature suddenly dropped a few degrees and pin-drop silence followed. I gulped as I watched for a reaction.

My eyes roamed around the class, and not so surprisingly, I even found some students shaking in their seats, inching away from the same direction. Probably in fear of who that caused the atmosphere to go bad. My eyes followed the direction where everybody was cowering away from and stopped at that Natsume guy.

His bangs were covering his eyes and his fists were clenched shut, but even then, I could still sense that bad aura surrounding him. I couldn't remember how long everybody stayed like that, but something had to stop it, right?

_RRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!_

Saved by the bell. Everybody scampered out of the room quickly, whilst Natsume looked like nothing happened and walked back to his seat.

_Weird._

Not knowing what to do, I grabbed my bag from its previous place on the floor and walked out of the room, leaving some people and Natsume in the room.

Once I shut the door, I unzipped my bag and fished for my schedule, finding it after pushing my notebook to the side. I looked at the piece of paper and saw _Chemistry_ written beside the day.

I never really checked where all the class rooms were, so I decided to ask for directions. I looked around, trying to find anyone from the previous class. My eyes caught sight of a girl with pink hair walking with another girl with blue hair from the door, and I tapped the pink-haired girl's shoulder. Her head turned and I asked her where the Chemistry room was.

"Ah, you have Chemistry next? Then that means we're in the same class. You can just follow me there. I'm Umenomiya Anna, but you can just call me Anna. This is my best friend, Nonoko." She pointed to the blue-haired girl beside her, and I introduced myself.

"So you were that girl in homeroom, right?" Nonoko asked, her eyes on the path to Chemistry. I nodded, but said yes because she couldn't see it.

"That was one heck of an attitude you showed Natsume there, talking about his relationship with Luna and all." Anna said as if she were in awe.

I laughed sheepishly. "Well, I admit it was kind of really stupid of me to do that when I didn't know anything, but that guy just made me so mad I couldn't think straight. Who is he, anyway? Why is everybody afraid of him?" I added, remembering the sequence of events that happened earlier.

"Do you want the whole story or just the basics?" She asked, as if there might be something in the whole story that I wouldn't like.

"Whole story, please." I hesitated. Anna seemed really serious when she asked that question.

"Okay. First of all, Natsume has the fire alice. He's one of the most powerful alice-users in the school. He's a special star, like you, and he's in the Dangerous Ability class."

I nodded. "So, he has the same star as mine?"

"Yes, though it's rare for more than one person to be a special star in the high school division."

"So, why's everybody afraid of him? Oh yeah, what's his and Luna's relationship?"

Anna seemed to tense up when I asked the last question, but answered my former first. "Rumor has it that he used his fire alice to destroy his home when he was just 12. That was what led his parents to bring him to this school. There's also another once that said that he killed a group of upperclassmen. Nobody has any solid evidence, just that those certain underclassmen suddenly disappeared the next day and a huge part of the school was burnt to ashes." She stressed on some words, giving off a dramatic feeling.

"Wow. No wonder he's in the DA class."

"So for his and Luna's relationship, nobody really knows what happened. They were a couple two years back, and Natsume was the happiest he had ever been. Everybody thought their relationship was changing Natsume for good, but when they broke up just a few months ago, Natsume was even worse than before he got together with Luna. He started avoiding her, and he'd go missing from class even more."

"So he's.. heartbroken?" Weird, he didn't strike me as someone who would be heartbroken. Maybe he has a grudge?

"That doesn't sound like Natsume, but that's most probably correct. From all the small pieces of harsh conversation they have once in a while, though it might not be a hundred percent true, you can almost say that Luna cheated on him. For what reason; nobody knows except for the two of them."

"Ah, I see.." Well, that was most certainly interesting. And somewhat cliche. I mean, seriously-

Dangerous boy falls in love with an apparent slut, dangerous boy becomes less dangerous and slut becomes less slutty because of relationship, slut cheats on boy for some reason, they break up, boy is heartbroken and becomes even more dangerous, slut becomes.. sluttier. Maybe.

Just like a movie, isn't it?

My train of thought was broken when a door slammed shut behind me. Woah, when did I reach Chemistry? I groaned when I realized that I didn't get a chance to memorize the route.

I walked behind Anna and Nonoko, passing by some other students in the same class. "Ah, you can sit beside me. Nobody sits there, anyway.", Anna said as we reached a four-seater in the very front.

I nodded, then placed my bag on the chair. I watched as students started flooding in the classroom, finally taking their seats as the door creaked open and a raven haired man walked in.

I suddenly heard some giggling beside me. My eyes widened in realization when I saw Anna and Nonoko blushing, looking at the teacher. They had crushes on a teacher!

"Good morning, students."

Dreamy sighs escaped many lips before greeting back. Wow, this teacher must be really popular with the girls.

"Now before you touch the apparatus in front of you- Yes, Nonoko?" I looked at the blue-haired girl, with her hand raised in the air.

"M-Misaki-sensei, we have a new student." She blushed, then turned her head to smile at me.

"Ah, is that so? I thought the class looked fuller. Well, please come up to the front and introduce yourself!" He smiled at me and gestured to the space beside him. I smiled back nervously, feeling many pairs of eyes on me.

I pushed back my chair and maneuvered past the tables, wary of the fragile equipment on it. I faced the class and bowed whilst introducing myself, knowing that it was polite to do so.

"Okay Sakura-san, is it necessary to arrange a seat for you or would you like to stay at your previous seat?" I didn't want to give him the trouble, and I wanted to stay near Anna and Nonoko, so I shook my head.

"Okay, but you're still going to need a partner. Imai-san, could you be Sakura-san's partner?" He looked at the seat beside mine and I followed his gaze. A raven-haired girl sat there, and I wondered why I didn't notice her before.

Her eyes narrowed at the teacher before sighing, "Fine, but if she brings my grade down, I'll make you regret it." She turned to stare at me, with an almost calculating gaze. I laughed nervously; I felt like her stare was boring into my soul.

I took the end of the conversation as my cue to walk back to my seat; so I did. After sitting back down, the chair beside mine creaked and I found a hand in front of me.

"Imai Hotaru." I heard her say, then gave me a small white card.

___Imai Corporations_

_Imai Hotaru  
__Technical Engineer_

_Mobile: *insert number here*_

_Fax: **** ****_

_Email: **************.***_

It was typed in a slightly cursive font, with little decoration except for the small fireworks at the corner. Then I remembered that Imai Corporations was one of the most famous international companies in the world.

"Thanks." I said, knowing that the card might be important in the future. Then Misaki-sensei continued with the lesson.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, it's not that long. I have a bit of trouble understanding the original plot, so I might need to change a few things. If there's anything you're confused about, just tell me and I might be able to answer your question.


End file.
